Vengeance
by scorpioryo
Summary: SEQUEL TO SACRIFICE. Yugi and Yami's past come back to haunt them... and probebly worse.


**Vengeance**

**A/N: I had a request to make the sequel to Sacrifice, and after a little bit of story plotting, I've finally come up with the story!!! This is not recommended for children under the age of 13 due to violence, frightening images (no, not like that, you dirty-minded people!), and language. Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! Yugi and Yami POV. Remember: this is still supposed to be similar to the cannon, so when I say Bakura, it will usually mean Ryo. But you guys are smart! I'm sure you can figure it out! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else famous.**

* * *

YUGI POV

I ran up to the gates of my high school with Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu, late as usual. It was almost the end of the year, and we'll finally be graduating from Juniors to Seniors. But Mr. Karita was being especially mean today, and he turned us in to the principle before we could go to class. However, she was much nicer and more understanding then the gym teacher, and she wrote passes saying that she was keeping us in her office and having little chit-chats with her, and that they were so deep into conversation that none of us were able to hear the bell.

"Now I can't do this every time you four are late," she warned, "so please do your best to be on time in the future!" We all nodded, said our thanks, and we hurried out of the office.

Jonouchi and Honda were busy talking about what vacation ideas they had for summer, while Anzu began asking me what classes I hoped to be taking next year.

"Well, I need to take Algebra 2 and English," I explained, "but I'd like to take a class like maybe Archeology or something like that."

"That's cool," Anzu replied, "I'd like to take some dance or maybe a ceramics class." I nodded, and Anzu and I said goodbye to Honda and Jonouchi as they made their way towards their classes.

As we walked towards the edge of the campus, my eyes drifted towards the cherry blossom tree in the corner. The tree had beautiful pink flowers all over it, and the light brown bark hugged the sensitive fibers within.

When we were closer, I noticed jeans, a blue over shirt, and a darker blue-and-white striped shirt. He was sitting under the tree, apparently lost in thought in a book or something. I also noticed long, white locks falling down the boy's back… However, when I blinked, the mysterious boy had disappeared, and the cherry blossoms were left to shiver in the wind alone. Was I seeing things? Maybe it was just my imagination. Besides, it would be impossible for it to be the person whom I thought it was.

Anzu tapped in my shoulder. "Yugi, if you're so interested in plants, maybe you should look into getting in the botany class."

"I'm not," I retorted, "I just thought I saw someone sitting under the tree." She looked over my shoulder. She shook her head.

"Sorry, Yugi," she said, "but I don't see anyone there."

"Well," I explained, "Now they're gone, but I thought I saw someone over there!" Anzu stared at me.

"Yugi," she advised, "you really need to stop skipping breakfast every day."

"Hey," I growled, "I _did _eat a toasted bagel with cream cheese this morning!" Anzu giggled, and we ran into our wing's building to attend the second half of first period.

"So you're sayin' you saw a ghost today, Yug?" Jonouchi and I were walking over to the kame game shop from school. Anzu said that she had dance practice, and Honda used the history test he's taking tomorrow as an excuse to not tag along, even though he never really studies.

"Well," I responded, "I guess so. I mean, he was right there, and then when I blinked, he was gone."

"So whodja think you saw?" my friend asked. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well," I eventually responded, "I-I thought I saw Bakura…" I trailed away as Jonouchi stared at me.

"…The good one," he mumbled, "or the evil one?" I shook my head.

"I wasn't close enough to tell," I answered, "but I'd like to think the good Bakura." The good Bakura was a really nice guy. He'd always be there if we needed any help with anything. One time, he volunteered to stay after school with me and Jonouchi to help explain the Geometry homework, and he even loaned me a few dollars so I could pay for a new flash drive since my first one had fallen in a muddy puddle in the road. _But I'll never get the chance to pay him back…_

Why did he have to die? He never did anything wrong. It was his sadistic yami. He used Bakura against his will, and even tried getting rid of me and Yami! But it _wasn't _Bakura himself. He even tried helping back in Duelist Kingdom.

When Jonouchi and I finally reached my house, I waved goodbye and walked in.

"Hello, Yugi," Grandpa greeted as I ran towards the stairs, "How was school today?" I paused.

"It was good," I said. Without waiting for a response from the old man, I bolted up the stairs. When I reached my room, I quietly shut the door behind me and locked it so I wouldn't be disturbed.

I sat at my desk as I began to pull out my homework. After a while, I began to get frustrated about a math problem that required me to multiply two huge numbers. Since I had misplaced my scientific calculator, I sighed as I began solving the problem on paper. I was never any good at math, and even now I still had problems with the multiplication table. Nine times eight… there was a short-cut Bakura had taught him about multiplying with the number nine, but I just couldn't remember it right off the top of my head.

_"Silly Yugi! It's simple: subtract one from the number you're multiplying with nine, and that's your ten's column number. Then take that number and subtract it from nine, and then you'll have your one's column." _

"That's right," I exclaimed, "thanks Bakura!" I froze. The only other person in the house was Grandpa, and he was downstairs working the shop, not to mention that my door was locked. Did I really hear Ryo Bakura's voice? Or am I just going crazy? A part of my really hoped that I was going crazy…

* * *

YAMI POV

"Awright," Jonouchi congratulated, "nice job, Yug! I wonder how many duels it'll take for Rich Boy to finally figure out that there's no way he'll be able kick your ass!?" I ignored him as we walked out of Seto Kaiba's building. He had challenged me to yet another duel, at which I had successfully beaten… again.

_He's right, Yami, _my hikari added, _you were excellent today!_

_…Thank You._

When I finally reached Yugi's home, I walked up the stairs. When I was in his room, Yugi materialized in front of me. He had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My hikari looked at me, and shook his head.

"…I'm still not convinced that I was just randomly seeing things," he muttered. I nodded. Yesterday morning, Yugi claimed to see a young man under a cherry tree. No one believed him, and they all said that his imagination was just playing tricks on him.

"Well," I responded, "maybe you were, or maybe you really did see something."

"I wish I was just imagining things, Yami," he responded, "when it disappeared like that, I was terrified." I nodded.

While I was looking for the right words to comfort my hikari, my eyes drifted towards the window. I froze. W-was that white hair and a striped shirt?

When I didn't turn my head back around, Yugi looked out, too, and he gasped.

"Yami," he whispered, "That's who I saw!" I gulped. The shadows were covering up his face, but I could've sworn that it was definitely Ryo Bakura. But that can't be! He died in the finals of the battle city! How could this be the same person? Unless it was an imposter…

I stood up.

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked with fright.

"…I think someone's trying to prank us," I explained, "They probably overheard you talking about what you saw, so they decided to scare us." Yugi nodded his head, but he still looked uncertain as he disappeared again.

I sighed as I walked out of the room. When I reached the front door on the ground floor, my hand shook as I reached for the doorknob. Was I seriously scared of some prankster? I eventually got my hand to listen to me and turn the knob, and as a pushed the door open, I searched for the imposter.

He was still standing in the same spot where I first saw him. He must be hard of hearing if he didn't notice my running down the stairs inside.

"Hey," I yelled, "hey, you! What are you doing here?!" He didn't respond, but instead started running towards the park close to the game store. Before I could think, I found my legs running in the same direction.

When we reached the center of the green area, he stopped again. I was about a meter away, still huffing air in and out of my mouth.

"Is this a game?" I managed to puff out.

"…I thought you would enjoy it," he replied, "after all, you are the King of Games." That voice… it sounded just like Bakura, but how could it seriously be him?

"Show yourself!" I demanded after catching my breath. He began turning his body around so I could see his face. Now I wish I had never asked him to do so.

It was in fact Ryo Bakura! His pale skin glowed in the bright light of the full moon. But the most horrifying part was that his face was completely covered in blood. And his arm seemed to still be bleeding from his fatal wound.

"B-Bakura…?" I couldn't believe it! How could this be Bakura?! I had killed him! How did he return?

"…Why," he asked, "why did you kill me? Was I really that unnecessary?" Shame and regret washed over me.

"Oh, Bakura," I mumbled, "I-I'm so sorry." The boy then did something unexpected; he started _laughing. _And as he did, he pulled a knife from behind his back.

"That's not going to cut it," he grinned. His hair began to turn wild, and his eyes turned from scared and innocent to diabolical and evil.

"You destroyed the body I shared with my host," he said with a deeper voice, "now it's time you pay up for your crime!" He began to walk towards me, holding out the knife.

"Wait," I yowled, "if you're just a spirit, how did you grab that knife?! And is it even real at all, or are you just toying with my mind?!" The spirit began laughing again.

"Oh I assure you," he snickered, "this knife is _real. _And if you don't believe me, then _take this!" _He threw the knife in my direction. I dodged it easily, but when I thought I was safe, he sneaked up behind me, somehow regaining the deadly blade. He turned around me, and he grabbed me by my throat. When he squeezed, I found it difficult to breath. He held the knife up to my neck.

"Anything else before I finally gain vengeance?" he sneered.

"Y-Yes," I choked, "a-are you Ryo Bakura, or are you…?"

"Ryo Bakura has already passed on to the light," he explained, "However, I'm going to drag you down to hell along with me!"

"Y-Yugi," I coughed, "what about… my hikari…?"

"He'll most likely be reacquainted with my hikari," the spirit growled, "after all _he _wasn't the one who ordered Slifer to attack!"

Before I could ask another question, I felt the cold medal of the blade cut into my flesh, causing blood to excessively spill from my throat. I found it difficult to breathe, and I could taste the sticky red liquid as it dripped from my mouth. The madman laughed, clearly amused, as he threw me down onto the cold ground.

_Yugi, _I begged, _please forgive me… _I never got to hear his angel-like voice again. Instead, the last thing I heard before I was taken over by darkness was a dark voice whispering:

"See you in hell."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I finally got this one done. Please review. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
